Comme tous les ans
by khalya
Summary: La grande soirée d'Halloween de Harry Potter a lieu ce soir. Tous sont invités, tous sont ravis d'y aller. Tous? Non. Dans son manoir sinistre à souhait, un homme fait de la résistance. Au grand désespoir de sa compagne. Réponse au défi de Drakhus.


**voilà un petit défi d' Halloween proposé sur un forum par mon frère. Le but était d'intégrer une liste de mot a l'histoire (liste dont je me rappelle plus en entier mais qui comportait les mots: halloween, spectre, sang, monstre, sucrerie, citrouille et vampire)**

* * *

Il était assis dans un grand fauteuil, faisant face à l'immense cheminée qu'il fixait d'un œil morne. Ses longs doigts fins tapotaient impatiemment l'accoudoir et il devait se retenir pour ne pas arracher l'épais tissu.  
Un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir et il plissa les yeux, serrant les lèvres jusqu'à les rendre exsangues plutôt que se tourner vers la jeune femme blonde qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.  
Celle-ci poussa un long soupir et posa avec un peut plus de vigueur que nécessaire un verre en cristal emplit d'un liquide rouge sombre dans lequel se refléta la lueur orangée du feu.

Comme tous les ans…

- _Permet moi de te dire que tu es ridicule_, siffla t elle.

Son coude remplaça ses doigts sur l'accoudoir et il laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main jetant un regard en biais à sa compagne.  
Elle avait changée depuis leur rencontre. Ce qui était tout à fait normal, se rappela t il. Elle n'avait que 15 ans lorsqu'elle lui avait été présentée par son vieil ami Horace Slughorn. Elle venait de fêter ses 33 ans et, ceux qui les rencontraient pour la première fois pensaient qu'ils avaient le même âge. Bien sur lui n'avait pas changé et ne changerait pas. Peut lui importait au fond, mais il ne savait pas si Luna accepterait de rester avec lui quand il aurait l'air d'être son fils plutôt que son mari.  
Il observa la jeune femme tandis qu'elle arrangeait d'un air impatient sa coiffure, lui jetant de fréquent coup d'œil de plus en plus irrité.

- _C'est ton dernier mot, _soupira t elle_, tu ne m'accompagnes pas à la fête d'Harry _?

Il grogna quelque chose qu'il espéra incompréhensible mais, comme d'habitude, elle ne se découragea pas.

- _C'est amusant_, insista t elle, _j'aurais pensé que tu aurais envie de venir. Mais j'ai du me tromper. Apres tout ce n'est pas comme si Harry était mon ami, ni comme s'il avait vaincu Voldemort avant de devenir le plus jeune ministre de la magie de notre histoire, ni même comme s'il avait aboli toutes les lois discriminantes qui frappaient les créatures minoritaires_…

Il mima la fin de sa phrase dans un rictus en buvant une gorgée de sang. Voila ! Il avait refroidi et coagulé, ragea t il en reposant sèchement le verre.

Comme tous les ans…

La sonnerie lugubre de la porte d'entrée retentit et il grimaça. Pourquoi avait il permit à son épouse d'en changer la musique ? C'était d'un ridicule achevé.  
Sentant le regard de celle-ci braqué sur lui, il se leva de mauvaise grâce.

- _Je vais ouvrir_, marmonna t il

- _Le saladier _!

Il soupira et fit demi tour pour prendre le grand saladier emplit de sucreries que Luna avait posé sur le buffet.  
Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit brusquement, provoquant des cris suivit de gloussements.

- _Voyons voyons_, dit il de sa voix la plus sinistre, _qu'avons-nous là ? Ne serait ce pas un spectre que je vois devant moi ?_

_- Mais non_, répondit une petite voix de dessous le drap, _je suis un fantôme, moi _!

Il soupira à nouveau avant de jeter un regard désespéré à l'intérieur de la maison. Luna, dissimulée aux regards des enfants, lui fit un geste impérieux et menaçant et il résista à l'envie de claquer la porte au nez de tous ces petits monstres.

- _tu es un fantôme très réussis_, assura t il d'une voix faussement amicale en prenant une poignée de bonbons dans le saladier avant de le mettre dans le chaudron de l'enfant. _Quant à ton ami, ne serait ce point un très dangereux loup-garou ?_

_- Non m'sieur Sanguini, c'est moi, Sylvianus, j'habite de l'autre coté de la rue_.

Quelque part derrière lui, Luna maitrisait difficilement le fou-rire qui la secouait en voyant la tête de son mari.  
Sans autre commentaire, il jeta une poignée de bonbons dans le second chaudron avant de claquer la porte au nez des enfants. Luna eut l'air outrée mais, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire son fait, on frappa à nouveau à la porte.  
Exaspéré, il mordit rapidement sa lèvre inférieure, tachant ses canines de sang, lequel dégoulina sur sa mâchoire, et ouvrit la porte à la volée en hurlant :

- _J'ai faiiiiiiimmmmm _!

Des hurlements retentirent et le bruit de la fuite des petits quémandeurs retentit dans l'allée. Il referma la porte, satisfait. Son sourire disparut presque aussitôt devant l'air passablement irrité de Luna qui avait croisé les bras et tapotait impatiemment du pied.

- _Niberus Lance Sanguini ! Tu te conduis comme un parfait imbécile ! Ces pauvres enfants ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Quand Hermione saura ça !_

Niberus grimaça. Hermione Granger dirigeait le bureau ministériel contre la discrimination des minorités magiques. Et dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'une créature controversée s'amuse à terrifier la population était un euphémisme. Il en aurait pour des mois à l'entendre rabâcher qu'il donnait ainsi aux réactionnaires des armes pour faire pression sur Harry afin de le forcer à réactiver certaines des lois qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à le convaincre d'abolir…

- _tu devrais te préparer_, hasarda t il, _tu vas être en retard…_

_- Ne cherche pas à changer de sujet, _commença la jeune femme avant de jeter un regard sur l'horloge…_bon c'est vrai, mais on en reparlera_…

Il hocha consciencieusement la tête en se retenant de ricaner. Apres une soirée entière à boire champagne et cocktail, Luna aurait de la chance si elle se souvenait de son nom et de son adresse…  
Celle-ci monta en courant à l'étage et il l'entendit s'affairer. Avec un dernier regard satisfait vers la porte d'entrée, il était persuadé qu'aucun de ces petits parasites n'oserait frapper à sa porte de la soirée, il retourna s'effondrer devant la cheminée…  
Encore quelques minutes et sa femme quitterait la maison. Et il pourrait enfin se morfondre en paix.

Comme tous les ans…

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Luna descendit, habillée et maquillée. Il la regarda à la dérobée. Pas question de lui laisser croire qu'il s'intéressait de près ou de loin à son costume.  
Il retint un sifflement exaspéré en la voyant loucher devant le miroir, tentant de recoller la fausse verrue qui s'était de toute évidence détachée de son nez. Elle portait une longue robe noire rapiécée, couverte de toiles d'araignées, ses cheveux étaient teint en gris et elle avait un haut chapeau noir pointu au bout duquel elle avait accroché un radis.  
Il haussa les sourcils devant se dernier mais se retint de poser la moindre question. On pouvait faire confiance à Luna pour avoir une explication des plus farfelues à ce sujet.  
Il avait déjà du retenir ses remarques fielleuses la veille lorsqu'elle lui avait montré son costume. Une sorcière déguisée en sorcière… charmant…

- _n'oublie pas ta citrouille_, grogna t il alors qu'elle enfilait une cape chaude.

- _C'est un sac à main !_

_- C'est une citrouille ! Que tu y mettes tes clefs n'en fera pas un sac à main_.

Luna leva les yeux au ciel devant sa mauvaise humeur et lui demanda.

-_Tu es certain de vouloir rester là ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je suis un vampire, Luna chérie_.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- _Oui j'avais remarqué, ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu refuse, année après année, de venir avec moi à la fête d'Harry et Ginny._

_- Parce que je te l'ai dis et redis et re-redis : les vampires ne sont pas des bêtes de foire ! Ils ne distribuent pas de bonbons, ils ne montrent pas leurs canines tachées de sang à une assemblée en mal de sensation fortes, ils sont sinistres, solitaires, très doué pour l'introspection et surtout, surtout ils ne s'amusent pas à HALLOWEEN !_

Seul le bruit des talons sur le parquet et de la porte claquant rageusement lui répondit.

Comme tous les ans…


End file.
